1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispenser assembly and is more particularly concerned with a computerized gasoline pump housing suitable for converting the hydraulic oomponents of a conventional gasoline pump into an electronic computerized gasoline pump assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, gasoline dispensers have included hydraulic components having a meter which drive a mechanical computer which, in turn, computes the gallons of gasoline which have been delivered and totalized the cost of the gasoline so delivered. Thus, each such prior pump has had an output shaft which is rotated by the meter, a given number of revolutions for each gallon of gasoline delivered. In certain of these systems, the meter rotates the shaft four times for each gallon gasoline delivered and in certain other types of pumps, the meter rotates the shaft eight times for each gallon of gasoline delivered.
In the prior art electronic gasoline dispensers, the hydraulic system includes the meter which drives a pulser for providing a clock signal to the microprocessing unit, the microprocessing unit in turn delivering appropriate signals to the volume display, the money display, and the price display. Furthermore, there is a linkage from this microprocessing unit (computer) through an innerface board to a remote controller.
The electronics of the present invention are essentially conventional except that there is provided a power fail detector which, when the power fails or drops below a prescribed amount, causes the computer to transfer all the volatile information, in the memory of the computer, to a non-volatile memory. There is also a normal voltage detection means for causing the computer to transfer the data back into the non-volatile memory.